Nocturno
by Ryouka SmGa
Summary: ¡Historia original!
_Nocturno_

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **Esta historia tipo fanfic es ficticia, todo lo relacionado con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **Los personajes que aparecen aquí son reales retomando otros nombres para guardar identidades.**

 _-No quiero separarme de nuevo de ti, te amo- Besé sus suaves labios, me puse de puntitas para alcanzarlo, enrollando mis brazos en su cuello, su calor me inspira confianza y mucha ternura. Simplemente mi atmósfera es de puro amor. Él me hace suspirar cada vez más._

 _-Estaría loco si me separara de ti-La tomé de la cintura y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo, su aroma a vainilla me hipnotiza, es tan cálida, juro que ella es la chica con la que quiero pasar mucho tiempo, dándole toda mi ternura, mi cariño. Ella se ha vuelto todo para mí._

 _…_ _.._

A eso de las seis de la mañana, ambos despertaron al mismo tiempo frotándose los ojos para quitarse el sueño y poder llegar a tiempo a clases.

Damián levantó el teléfono para revisar los mensajes nuevos de su mejor amigo Carlos, ambos estudiaban en el mismo colegio desde hace varios años, se encontraban cursando el último año de Preparatoria. Por las tardes practicaban Kung Fu, actividad que la escuela les proporcionó cuando ingresaron; eran inseparables.

Leonor vio el móvil para revisar su alarma y las notificaciones que le habían llegado de las redes sociales. Más que nada esperaba la respuesta de dos compañeras que debían haber trabajado con ella toda la noche en el proyecto escolar de literatura, pero más bien, quería escuchar el tintinar de la notificación del mensaje de Martín su viejo amor de la infancia que se había convertido en uno de sus grandes amigos y el mensaje de Brenda, su mejor amiga. Desde hace tiempo que se habían conocido y el primer año de preparatoria fueron inseparables, para los últimos dos años les tocó estar separadas, pero jamás dejaron de estar al pendiente una de la otra. Ella había escogido una especialización en las artes y las humanidades, quería ser una gran escritora, era su sueño.

Damián antes de sus actividades escolares, decidió reanimarse un poco con un poco de ejercicio matutino, le encantaba el ejercicio con la fresca mañana, sin embargo, no ponía demasiado empeño en los calentamientos. Aquel sueño de anoche lo tenía muy intrigado, le generó un sentimiento profundo. Sin embargo, no todo el tiempo ha sido así. Curiosamente Damián, llevaba bastantes años soñando con la misma persona sin saber si realmente aquella chica de ensueños existe o solamente su mente le jugaba una mala broma. No se hizo de grandes ilusiones después de pensar en la segunda opción, sólo dejó que todo siguiera su curso, tal y como él suele hacer las cosas.

Por otro lado, Leonor, creía en el destino, en el cual, aquel atractivo chico que soñaba era real y que aparecería pronto en su vida, cayendo en cuenta de su estilo de vida, sabía que sería difícil la situación, puesto que a Martín no le había superado del todo, había un no sé qué que hacía que Leonor continuara buscándolo. Brenda, conociendo esta historia, le advirtió a Leonor que pensara bien las cosas con relación a Martín ya que existen un millón de posibilidades de que ella llegue a encontrarse a su enamorado y al final termine arrepintiéndose de la decisión que tome con respecto a su amor obsoleto.

Entonces Leonor pensó que sería un gran ejercicio mental el escribir algo que distrajera su mente de Martín ya que creía que Brenda tenía mucha razón con respecto a ese amor; retomó entonces, su historia de amor con el misterioso chico que se coló en sus sueños curiosamente hace años.

Han pasado varias semanas, y todo ha marchado como normalmente suele ser, días cálidos, lluviosos de vez en cuando, fríos en especial, con muchas clases y tareas de por medio. Para ambos, estas actividades los habían distraído de su enigma. Leonor, dejó a parte su escritura para enfocarse en estudiar para sus exámenes; Damián practicaba para las pruebas y competencias que se acercaban con Carlos.

Pronto se definiría el lugar y la fecha en la cual las competencias de Kung Fu y atletismo que se llevarían a cabo. Fueron las tres semanas más pesadas de los periodos pasados, jamás habían dejado tantos trabajos ni tareas por realizar, Es un verdadero fastidio; coincidían los dos.

Por fin es viernes 12 de febrero, entre los amigos de Leonor y Damián se había organizado una fiesta masiva para celebrar el 14 de febrero, realmente Leonor, no quiso asistir, en primera instancia porque jamás había asistido a una fiesta de esa clase y en segunda porque sus amigos se portaban muy pesados cuando se trataba de fiestas masivas.

Lorena, otra chica que les hacía compañía a Brenda y a Leonor insistió demasiado para que ambas asistieran, brutalmente, Brenda se negó, ella siempre había sido de carácter imponente, era buena chica y una excelente amiga, pero tenía un mal temperamento y cuando ella declaraba algo, era ley. Por otro lado, Leonor, no quiso dejar sola a Lorena, ya que ella siempre la apoyaba incondicionalmente y tomó su asistencia a la fiesta como un favor que le estaría regresando a la chica.

Damián y Carlos fueron los primeros en apuntarse al evento, de hecho ello divulgaron la información de la fiesta por la mayor parte de la escuela, siempre ellos estaban a la orden del desastre y el caos. Cerca de las canchas de basquetbol, mientras Carlos golpeaba a Damián y a Jack (otro de sus inseparables amigos), Jack miró de reojo a Miranda, la chica que tanto le gustaba a Damián desde que habían entrado a la preparatoria. Nunca intentó nada con ella porque la consideraba especial e intocable, sería mejor que solamente fueran amigos y ya. Entonces Jack al mirarla, no dudó en molestar a Damián para invitarla. Carlos al percatarse, le siguió la corriente a Jack.

 _-¿qué hacen idiotas?- Declaró Damián; a ambos les regresó un codazo en brazos contrarios, Damián estaba en medio de entre sus amigos._

 _-Sólo te estamos ayudando- Replicó Jack guiñando el ojo izquierdo- sé que quieres que Miranda esté en la fiesta._

 _-¿y eso qué?-Damián contestó disimulando indiferencia aunque un pequeño tono colorado apareció en sus mejillas._

 _-Bueno, ahí te le declaras, ya déjate de mariconadas y dile lo que sientes.-Carlos le regresó un codazo._

 _-¡No lo haré!, ¿saben lo que pasará verdad?- Carlos y Jack se miraron y regresaron la mirada a Damián.-Me mandará al diablo, ella solo es una amiga, de hecho es mi mejor amiga, si le digo esto, mi amistad con ella lo más seguro es que se vaya a la mierda._

 _-Pero si no lo intentas, ¿cómo sabrás que eso pasará?-Afirmó Jack._

 _-Tú no sabes todo lo que ella me cuenta, y por lo que sé, no soy su tipo, ni si quiera se atrevería a ver a un don nadie como yo, además, no me interesa tener una relación con una persona así…_

 _-UHHH!- Exclamaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo._

 _-¿qué? O sea digo que si ella no es para mí y yo no soy para ella, ceo que solamente es una pérdida de tiempo que estemos juntos, además cuando terminemos nuestra relación si es que se llegara a dar, jamás la volvería a ver de la misma manera, prefiero quedarme con este buen sentimiento que tengo hacia ella y ya._

 _-Pff- Resopló Carlos.-Piche cursi, bueno por lo menos invítala, es lo que menos espera de ti._

 _-O por lo menos felicítala porque participará en el concurso de cuento y poema-_ Replicó Jack.

 _-¿está participando?-Damián se sorprendió de la noticia._

 _-Sí, de hecho ella ganó en la etapa local y ahora va por el primer lugar de todas las Preparatorias de la Universidad-_ Jack alzó sus aires de grandeza por haber dado tan gran importante información.

Damián se separó de sus amigos y caminó hasta Miranda, la saludó naturalmente aunque su sonrojo no había desaparecido del todo.

 _-Miranda- Saludó Damián- ¿qué onda cómo estás?_

 _-Ah Hola Damy (Deimi), Bien, gracias, oye te estuve buscando- Miranda soltó una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Damián, su dulce voz envolvió al joven._

 _-¿Buscando? ¿Para qué?-Damián se extrañó con la respuesta de Miranda, su corazón resaltó de su pecho._

 _-Quería saber si irías a la fiesta de hoy en la noche, me gustaría festejar contigo y los demás sobre mi triunfo con el cuento que entro a concurso- Miranda tomó de la mano a Damián, el chico se serenó y afirmó con la cabeza._

 _-Sí, de hecho venía a preguntarte lo mismo- Damián soltó una pequeña risita y se rascó la cabeza de los nervios, a lo lejos Jack y Carlos se reían de la reacción de su amigo._

 _-De acuerdo, te vemos a ti y a tus amigos que vayan a ir en la entrada de la escuela, nos enteramos que si llevamos a más de 20 personas nos darían la entrada gratis y la barra será libre._

 _-De hecho, como me agregaron en un grupo VIP voy a ir gratis, y podía llevar a cinco amigos. Por eso quería invitarte.- Miranda se sonrojó, Damián no sabía cómo actuar ante aquella reacción, lo único que creía que lo salvaría sería su indiferencia._

En la escuela de Damián, la Preparatoria 5, los profesores de deportes ya habían pegado carteles a fuera del gimnasio para los que iban a participar en el concurso de Kung Fu.

 ** _Queridos estudiantes:_**

 ** _Los participantes de las competencias de Gimnasia, atletismo, Kung Fu y Voleibol, les informamos que se llevará a cabo en la Escuela Preparatoria No 1 del 23 al 29 de febrero a las 11:00 y finalizará a las 15:30 horas de esos días. Estén al pendiente con sus profesores correspondientes el día de su competencia. Los permisos se darán en la dirección._**

 ** _Gracias._**

Por la tarde Brenda y Leonor revisaron en la dirección de su plantel a los ganadores del concurso de cuento y poesía de la etapa local. Leonor había metido un cuento por lo menos de siete cuartillas, bastante particular y fuera de lo común. Esperaba que los jueces hayan rechazado su escrito, apostando con Lorena una bolsa de caramelos y chocolates a que sería una de las últimas en la lista.

Por desgracia a Brenda se le alargaron los labios de felicidad y apareció una cara de ironía.

-Ya le debes una bolsa de dulces a Lorena- Brenda colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Leonor.

-No puedo creerlo, debe…-Leonor ladeó la cabeza e hizo un gesto de inocencia- debe haber sido un error…- Tiró los hombros que tenía tan tensos si negaba cada vez más rápido con la cabeza.- ¿Es una broma verdad? Una mala jugada, ¿sabes cuánto me había esforzado antes en crear una historia para que la seleccionaran y nunca aparecí en las malditas listas y ahora qué hago una solamente por nada estoy en primer lugar? Esto es muy triste…

-Alégrate, Primer lugar en la etapa local… No cualquiera gana eso- Brenda miró de nuevo la hoja pegada en la pizarra- Fíjate, y el 25 de febrero deciden quien ganó el primer lugar en la etapa Preparatoriana.

-De aquí no paso, de verdad, esto es muy estúpido- Leonor conservó la misma expresión.

-Sabes qué, pediré permiso para ir a la fiesta de al rato, quiero festejar esto contigo. Lorena va a estar regocijada de alegría, una bolsa de dulces es una bosa de dulces…- Lentamente se fueron alejando de ahí.

-Sabes, lo que más me duele es que los chocolates son más caros- Leonor soltó una voz desganada pero por dentro la felicidad de haber entrado a otra etapa del concurso, era un gran honor.

Aproximadamente dieron las 8:30 de la noche, Leonor salió de la ducha ya perfumada y escogiendo un vestido azul marino de manga de tres cuartos y como era su costumbre, usar converse, nadie entendía esa manía de ella tener y usar puros converse de colores, escogió los tipo mocasines del mismo color del vestido. Toó su cepillo y peinó su cabello con un pasador y salió disparada de casa. Lorena y su papá habían pasado a buscarla a su casa para llevarlas al lugar de la fiesta.

Damián vestía una playera oscura, sus jeans y unas botas negras, como él usualmente solía vestir. Al salir de la ducha, solo se sacudió el cabello y se puso desodorante. Salió de casa y buscó a Carlos hasta la suya para irse juntos.

En medio del camino Miranda le habló por teléfono para saber si podrían pasar por ella a su casa, irónicamente se encontraban muy cerca de su casa, sin remedio alguno y para decirle que no, pasaron rápidamente por ella, llevaba un vestido color azul marino con manga de tres cuartos (coincidencia?) y unas botas negras largas. Su maquillaje hacía que ella deslumbrara en la noche, su cabello color negó y muy largo y su tez de un color rosado provocaron un sonrojo el Damián, él por su parte no dijo nada. Actuó como todos los días, ella tenía la percepción de que él tenía un mal genio o simplemente era muy reservado, desde siempre, y eso le agradaba a ella por alguna razón incompetente.

El lugar del evento era un gran bar estilizado un poco más juvenil, haciéndolo parecer más un antro, las luces casi nunca cambiaron de color, el color violeta le sentaba bastante bien y las mesas estaban acomodadas para aproximadamente diez personas cada una.

Los primeros en llegar habían sido los amigos y amigas de Leonor, mientras llegaba ella y sus amigas, una hora después, llegó Damián junto con Carlos y Miranda, por lo menos ya había un aproximado de 130 personas en el lugar; el ambiente era bastante agradable, era una buena oportunidad para aprovechar la noche.

Lorena, llamó por teléfono a un chico que estaría con ella en la fiesta, un chico que acababa de conocer en una de sus aventuras por la Universidad al tratar de conseguir unos libros de Historia y filosofía y algunos poemas. Ahí, les contó ella, que conoció a un chico algo bofo, torpe, pero muy amigable; las semanas que lo veía, comenzó a agradarle.

Brenda consideró eso como otra de sus "aventuras" locas y desenfrenadas las cuales como siempre, acabarían mal. Lorena suplicó por que no la juzgaran, ya que esto lo consideraba como una nueva oportunidad de conocer personas diferentes, Leonor tenía la misma idea que Brenda tenía sobre el sujeto y la relación que Lorena estaba haciendo.

Lorena volvió a marcar, la primera llamada le fue desviada, la segunda aún tardó en ser respondida, pero al final terminó con su cometido.

-¿Quién habla?- se escuchó la voz de un chico maduro, Leonor y Brenda se sorprendieron por el tono de voz empleado en la llamada.

-¿En serio? No empieces- Lorena rió- Oye ¿ya llegaste?

-Claro, solo te estoy esperando- se oye la risa en la otra línea.

-¿qué demonios?- preguntó Leonor

-No sé, jamás la había escuchado hablar así- confesó Brenda.

-Jajaja, no inventes, bueno ahí espérame, llegaremos unas amigas y yo dentro de diez minutos.

-Muy bien, aquí las vemos, estamos casi en las mesas del centro- Se serenó.

-Okay, ahí nos vemos-Lorena colgó el teléfono móvil- Hay que apurarnos, estoy algo ansiosa por verlo- la chica comenzó a brincotear y a bailar sobre la acera.

-Cálmate quieres, no por etas tonterías acepté venir- Brenda se frotó un poco la frente

-Basta las dos, vamos a celebrar y a pasarla bien, no a pelear ¿ok?- Leonor interrumpió, Lorena asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Brenda puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando a paso más veloz.

-Yeiii- Exclamó Lorena.

En el evento, Miranda y Damián se la pasaron hablando por varios minutos mientras Carlos mandaba unos cuantos mensajes de texto, Jack apenas estaba llegando juto a ellos.

-¿hey? ¿Qué hay?- Replicó Jack

-¡Llegas tarde! ¿Sabes lo incómodo que es estar a lado de…- Damián aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Carlos y que no dijera ninguna estupidez frente a Miranda.- de personas con las que no puedes hablar?

-Lo sé, y por eso… he invitado a alguien…- Jack exclamó con orgullo.

-No me digas que es…-Carlos se frotó la frente e fastidio.

-Sí, a ella ¿tienes algún problema?- Jack se serenó

-Sí, que me quedaré solo, de plano solo, maldito ojete, traidor- Carlos se exaltó con lo último. Damián y Miranda se incomodaron ante la rareza de la expresión de Carlos.

-No tarado, claro que pensé en todo… ya verás que será una buena noche…

De repente sonó el teléfono de Brenda, era Cristina, quien llamó del teléfono de Brandon, ellos son amigos de las tres chicas, y ambos son mejores amigos. Cristina estuvo enamorada de Brandon hace un tiempo, pero esa es otra historia.

Brenda preguntó si ya habían llegado estos chicos al lugar, en el altavoz, ambos dijeron que sí y que aparte asistiría Martín y Jonathan (no va a ser bueno lo que ocurrirá) junto con otros chicos de su curso. Leonor demostró algo de nervios y mucha ansiedad al saber que Martín estaría ahí. Sin embargo, se tranquilizó de inmediato y continuaron su camino.

En el lugar justo unos minutos antes de que las chicas llegaran, Martín y Jonathan llegaron al establecimiento, a lo lejos Miranda reconoció a Martín, se levantó de su lugar, ya que parecía que las conversaciones de Damián no le agradaban mucho y corrió abrazar a Martín, seguido de que él la besó justo en los labios, un dulce y amargo beso…

Leonor, al llegar, observó a Martín con más decepción, Damián pensó después que sabía que Miranda nunca sería para él y que era mejor así. Obviamente Brenda y ella se fueron a sentar lo más alejado de la sociedad, en aquel rincón donde nadie se atrevía a pasar ni para descasar. Lorena por otro lado terminó buscando a su chico entre las mesas de en medio. Jack mientras seguía discutiendo con Carlos, sintió unas finas manos taparle la cara. Carlos suspiró.

-No me vas a engañar Lore- Tocó las manos de la chica y luego ella al desparle los ojos, lo abrazó rápidamente, Carlos cruzado de brazos aclaró su garganta esperando algo.

-Ahhh sí, mis amigas están por allá, en aquel rincón, te aconsejo que trates de hablar con Leonor, es la chica morena del pelo largo- señaló indiscretamente.-Y a Brenda, No procures hablarle demasiado, es muy amargada…- Soltó una risita.

-Ahh ¿ok?- Carlos arqueó una ceja.

-No, sólo estoy jugando, aunque sí debes tener cuidado con lo que le digas a Brenda.-Lorena se serenó.

Carlos, inseguro, se dirigío hasta las chicas,mientras ellas hablaban…

-Sería grandioso que ganaras el primer lugar de cuento…

-Soy un asco, ya les dije, esto debió haber sido una mala broma..- Afirmó Leonor.

-Bueno, suponiendo que lo fueras, entonces ni siquiera hubieses tenido el privilegio de que te hicieran aquella broma que dices amiga- Carlos intervino sentándose a un lado de Brenda..

-¿disculpa, te conocemos?-Brenda comenzó a la defensiva.

-No, y yo no las conozco a ustedes, pero supongo que será bueno que nos presentáramos ¿no crees?

-Es un buen punto, y supongo que andas solo por aquí…-Leonor agregó irónica.

-No, estaba hace un momento con su amiga Lorena y mi amigo Jack pero estos sujetos precoces se fueron a bailar por ahí…

-Jajajajaja, ¡cuánta razón!-Brenda sorprendentemente se rió

-Vaya entonces acaban de cambiarnos a nuestra amiga por un sujeto con bastante humor- Leonor agregó de nuevo irónoca.

-Supongo que sí, soy Carlos, pero casi todos me llaman "Charley"…

-Mucho gusto Charrrrley- alargó Brenda.

-¿Y ya sabes nuestros nombres no?- Leonor llamó la atención de un mesero mientras veía a los ojos a Carlos.

-Claro, me los acabo de aprender por Lorena, Leonor.

-¿y que es de tu vida Charley?- Preguntó Brenda mientras se pintaba los labios.

-No mucho, sólo que no debería estar aquí ya que dentro de unas cuantas semanas iré a competir en deportes a la escuela Preparatoria 1 Kung Fu…

-¿es en serio? ¿Categoría libre?[1] –Brenda preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, será sencillo ganarle a esa escuela…

-Já- bufó la chica- Buena suerte, te patearé el trasero u verás estrellas de colores después de la competencia…

-¿participarás?-Carlos preguntó impresionado.

-¿Saben? Mejor iré a distraerme por ahí, esto es más incómodo de lo que pensé, mucho gusto Charley, te veré después- Brenda y Carlos casi la ignoraron, ya que ambos solamente afirmaron con la cabeza….

Damián por otra parte, se había bebido su soda italiana que compartía con Miranda, pero sentía la necesidad de beberse algo más fuerte. Leonor, se paseó por todos lados hasta llegar a la barra, ahí se sentó en un banco y sacó el móvil abriendo un documento nuevo para continuar con su historia de amor ficticia, ya que sintió inspiración por el drama del momento.

Damián estaba bastante distraído, tal vez el pensar de más lo desequilibraba, justamente no vio un escalón frente a la barra y tropezó, Leonor se percató de esto, en seguida se levantó para auxiliar a Damián, las luces de neón de repente se hicieron más oscuras, y muy difíciles de distinguir todo.

-¿hey? ¿Te encuentras bien amigo?- Leonor se agachó y guardó su teléfono en su bolsita del vestido.

-Ahh sí, no, no te preocupes, es que estaba muy distraído y…

-Jajaj ¿Las luces tampoco ayudan verdad?- en un destello de luz a penas y se alcanzaron a ver las caras parecía un pequeño flash Back, él parecía reconocerla de repente, ella no recordaba en dónde había visto esa cara pero sabía que la había visto antes...

-Discúlpame- Leonor se levantó y salió rápido de ahí a tomar aire fresco.

En cuanto Leonor Salió, se encontró a Miranda y a Martín, indirectamente Martín confesó sobre las actuales rivales del concurso de cuento.

-Miren, la ganadora del concurso de la etapa local del curso-Martin festejó para Leonor, pero a Miranda no le agradó nada el enterarse de quien era su competencia.

Miranda siempre compitió con Leonor, desde que eran niñas, peleaban por las mejores amistades, las mejores cosas, los mejores trabajos, todo, hasta por los chicos, y Miranda sabía que Leonor siempre estuvo enamorada de Martín.

-Vaya competencia…-Resonó en los labios de Miranda.

-Ja, ¿quién lo diría?-Leonor resopló.

-Vaya y qué se siente tener el concurso perdido Leonor…

-Más ganado que nada, la verdad no me gusta presumir, pero es una ocasión especia, así que sólo te diré que sin ningún esfuerzo ganaré todo, si pude hacerlo antes, podré ahora. Ahora si me disculpan…- Leonor se marchó con un nudo en la garganta, la verdad lo peor que pudo pasar fue el haber visto a Martín, al entrar de nuevo al lugar, ella chocó por casualidad con la espalda de Damián que platicaba con otros sujetos de Judo, Kung fu y Atletismo.

Ella lo miró de reojo y viceversa, él la ayudó a levantarse, justo en el momento en que se tomaron las manos sintieron una conexión enorme. Pero por otras cuestiones, ella salió huyendo de ahí.

Ahora todo se ha convertido en un total enigma, él se preguntó si la volvería a ver y ella, solo esperaba que lo volviera a ver…

Continuará.

Brenda apareció caminando con Carlos a presentarla con Damián, él por otra parte estaba totalmente disperso, era o no la chica de aquel sueño, sueño interminable, probablemente inalcanzable, pero él no lo sabía, y con aquel ente, se animó a descubrir de quién se trataba, lamentablemente no había mucho qué hacer, habían muchísimas chicas y por casualidad la mayoría llevaba un vestido azul marino con manga de tres cuartos.

-Hey! Mira, quiero que conozcas a….- Brenda lo interrumpe con un codazo en el estómago.

-Soy Brenda- sonrió y miró a Carlos de reojo y soltó una pequeña risita.-Se tapó los labios.

-Ah… claro, hola Brenda, Damián, un placer.- Carlos notó que Damián no se encontraba del todo estable ni para entablar una conversación.

-¿pasa algo? ¿Dónde dejaste a Miranda?- Carlos preguntó en un susurro, aunque fue demasiado indiscreto.

-Salió disparada al ver llegar al tarado de Martín, si no fuese por ella, lo golpearía.-Damián hace un pequeño gesto de incomodidad.- Cabrón, sabes qué, mejor me voy, no pienso estar de tras de una chica de esa manera.

-Tú tienes la culpa por no decirle…-Nuevamente Brenda se interpuso y le preguntó directamente a Damián su relación con Miranda por curiosidad.- Jajaja básicamente está en la friendzone- Declaró Carlos.

-Shhh- Brenda y Damián exclamaron a la vez…

-Bueno ¿y bien? ¿qué te traes con esa… Nena?

-¿qué clase de expresión es esa?- Damián se intrigó.

-Bueno, simplemente es que mis amigas y yo no congeniamos con esa… esa.. me evitaré de lenguajes vulgares, simplemente es de lo peor… busca hombres a lo imbécil para sentirse querida… ohh por favor dime que no eres de esos..

-Friendzone Brenda, friendzone!- Carlos susurró…

-No debe ser peor que tú..-Vuelve a ser sarcástica. En seguida regresó con Damián y aclaró- No te conviene seguir de tras de ella, su ego está hasta las nubes, pero si dejas de darle alas a ese ego, caerá a su realidad y eso es lo que le hace falta, maldita bruja..

-Vaya, ¡cuánto rencor!, ¿te hizo algo?-Damián se cruzó de brazos.

-Uff ni que lo digas, mira por ejemplo, a mi amiga de por allá- señaló a Lorena que estaba con Jack- en el concurso de modelos preparatorianos, la arruinó y la dejó en ridículo, luego en las redes sociales la humilló aún más, y sin conformarse con eso, hicieron que la vetaran de toda actividad universitaria, tuvo muchos problemas para poder inscribirse de nuevo a otra escuela, lo bueno es que en nuestra preparatoria no le pusieron tantos peros y la dejaron entrar con algunas condiciones.

-Oye oye... sabemos que ella es de carácter muy firme y es rigurosa con lo de los concursos. Pero eso de seguro es exageración de ustedes…-Carlos se extrañó

-Bueno, ¿saben cómo su amigo Jack la conoció?...- dijo astutamente

-Ehhh- Carlos y Damián se miraron simultáneamente demostrando ingenuidad a tal información.

-Ahhh- Brenda rodó los ojos y zapeó a ambos- ¿y se supone que son amigos?, Mi amiga Lorena se enteró de una divilgación con un tal Jack hace poco a través de las redes sociales, que según habían subido un vídeo de ambos teniendo relaciones en el baño de la escuela preparatoria 5. Más tarde, ambos se pusieron en contacto para ver de dónde diablos había salido la historia, ninguno de los dos había hecho tal post, pero justamente se desarrolló una búsqueda de difamación ¿y qué creen? Una de las amigas de esa basura de Miranda publicó eso, en primera porque Miranda pidió que siguiera el Bulliyng cibernético con Lorena y lo de Jack fue por un rechazo hacia la pulga de Miranda..

-¿Qué? Jaja debes estar bromeando.. ¿no puedes estar hablando de Beatriz?... esa tipa es una de las chicas más guapas, y o sea sí supe que Jack la pretendía pero ¿rechazarla?.. eso es un mito!-Carlos argumentó.

-Pues si queres pregúntale, no estoy diciendo mentiras… pero como quieran…

-Bueno ´pero solo ha sido a una de ellas, de verdad que las chicas hacen una mafia por cositas tan absurdas-Damián..

-No estés tan seguro, ¿cómo te sientes ahora que la ves besando a ese sujeto?- Brenda señaló, Damián agachó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Eso fue mi culpa, yo lo permití- Damián la defendió.

-¿en serio?- Brenda imitó la negación.-¡Lo hace a propósito! Sabe que te tiene en su poder! Martín es igual... desgraciado…

-¿te hizo algo?- Damián sonó más serio de lo usual…

-No, a mi no gracias a Satanás- Carlos rió.

-Ahh creo que te amo- Carlos soltó un suspiro y seguía riendo.

-Cállate, bueno no, a mí no, pero vi todo lo que le hizo a mi mejor amiga y Miranda también, ese par siempre se ha burlado de Leonor desde que eran niños, Leonor siempre ha estado enamorada de Martín, Miranda, siempre compitió con ella por todo, para siempre superarla, no entiendo qué afán tenga en molestar a Leonor, pero siempre ha sido así, antes creí que eran amigas, pero me di cuenta que Leonor parecía ser muy manipulada por ella, hasta que entramos a segundo año, y jamás las vi juntas de nuevo, Martín definió con quien se quedaba y esa fue Miranda. Leonor se deprimió, una vez ellos planearon en que Leonor y Martín se harían novios en secundaria pero se dio cuenta antes de que pasara algo más y se alejó de Martín aunque jamás lo superó… siempre ha estado enamorada de él, pero finge ser su mejor amiga al igual que él aunque parece que él si cree esa historia de los best Friends.

-¡Chicos! ¡Aquí están! ¡Veo que ya se conoce!- Lorena hizo una cara tan tierna que hizo que a Jack le brillaran los ojos.

-¿no estaban con amm con?- Jack trató de complementar la pregunta formulada.

-¿Leonor?- las chicas dijeron al unisolo al mismo tiempo que lo tomaron de a loco.

-Ahh, sí, ella- pone su brazo atrás de la cabeza y comenzó a divagar- pensé que celebrarían por su gran logro.

-¿Qué logro?-Se llenó la curiosidad de Damián.

-Leonor ganó la etapa local en la categoría de cuento, ahora le toca participar con las demás escuelas.-Brenda resopló con mucho orgullo.

-¿qué sorpresa?-Carlos y Damián se exaltaron.

-¿Por qué? Esto no me es nada agradable- Brenda comenzó a sospechar.

-Miranda también participará por el premio de la siguiente etapa de cuento- Carlos respondió algo indignado.

-Já, no me sorprende, honestamente ya lo veía venir- Brenda se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja mirado de reojo a Lorena quien hizo una cara de preocupación, miró al vacío y luego miró a Miranda justamente casi detrás de ellos mientras Martín la abrazaba.

-Es aún más irónico porque trae el mismo vestido que Leonor, solo que ella traía sus clásicos converse- Lorena al terminar, figuró en su mente a su graciosa amiga vestida de Jens y sus distintos converse de colores, aquí un pequeño flash back apareció en la mente de Damián, cuando tropezó notó un vestido azul marino que parecía negro pero le pareció curioso porque había visto unos converse de choclo del mismo tono acercarse a él.

-¿Entonces es ella?- Hizo una cara de extrañeza

-¿qué?-Carlos volteo.

-¿entonces es su amiga?- Damián se inquietó.

-Sí, ya te lo repetí varias veces, Leonor es mi mejor amiga-Todos miraron extrañado a Damián- ¿la conoces? La verdad por tus comentarios parece que no…

-No, no, es que ya la había visto antes...pero…-Damián sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- Todos los chicos que rodearon a Damián se miraron mutuamente.

-Wee, olvídalo, probablemente te estás confundiendo, además es sólo un sueño…-Carlos exclamó colocando su mano en el hombro de Damián. Jack asintió con la cabeza

-¡Esperen un momento!-Lorena y Brenda exclamaron muy alto, mucha gente las miró incomodadas pero a están no les importó.

-¿soñaste con Leonor?-Brenda preguntó

-Amm sí- miró al vacío recordando algunos sueños de hace años, de repente sonrió-o no lo sé, pero con la chica que he soñado es tan linda, es la chica ideal, compartíamos todo, según esto, estudiaba con ella en la misma escuela, primero nos conocimos por muchas coincidencias de nuestra vida, luego por nuestros gustos, hasta que un día ambos nos declaramos, según eso había pasado un año después de que supuestamente nos habíamos hecho amigos… Se convirtió en mi mundo… pero es verdad que los sueños a veces nos presentan cosas que el inconsciente desea..

Brenda y Lorena estaban aterradas, sus caras lo demostraron al reaccionar, se miraron…

-¡Esto es tan raro!- Lorena rio de nervios.

-¿Por qué, de qué te ríes?-Damián pensó que ella se burlaba del comentario.

-Es que Leonor ha tenido un sueño por años, idéntico al tuyo hasta es gracioso porque pensando que es irreal, está escribiendo una historia de amor contigo.

-¿es en serio?- Se siente incómodo.

-Es porque le gusta esa historia, pero basta de esto al carajo, creo que ustedes deben conocerse.

-No, no pienso buscarla, lo siento, no es mi estilo estar de tras de las chicas de esa manera, además creo que todo simplemente puede ser una mala coincidencia..

-Es verdad- Brenda respetó el argumento de Damián.

-¿qué? ¿De qué hablas?- Carlos intervino.

-Déjalo, es verdad, nada de los sueños puede ser real, todo puede ser un mal entendido..

-Oye qué gran apoyo- Susurró Carlos..

-No lo arruines más Carlos- Jack entendió la indirecta de Brenda.

-¿arruinar? ¿De qué hablan? ¡Están locos!- Carlos se frustró al igual que Damián.

-Bueno, iré a casa, ya tuve suficiente por hoy.- concluyó Damián.

-No puedes irte- Dijeron a Coro Carlos y Jack.

-¿y por qué no cabrón?-Damián retó a ambos chicos.

-¡Porque te quedarás en mi casa! ¿Olvidaste el entrenamiento que tenemos para Kung Fu?

-¿qué Diablos?-Lorena terminó de regarla.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Damián y los demás pensaron con pesadez.

-Martín también participará- Brenda miró feo a Lorena e hizo un ademán para que guardara silencio.

-OHH ¿Era un secreto?-Dijo ingenua.

-¡Qué gran noticia! Así le partiré la cara legalmente y me gustará más porque es por competencia... GRACIAS, estoy más animado que nada. Ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que ir a entrenar.

-¿te volviste loco? ¿O estás solamente muy idiota para sacarnos de aquí?-Carlos sentía como Damián jalaba a Jack y a él de su camisa.

-Cállate y vámonos- Damián salió del lugar muy ansioso. Por lo demás, Miranda ya sabía de lo que todos ellos estaban hablando, esta vez pensaba involucrarse indirectamente, ya que creí que era muy fácil pisotear a ese trío de chicas de la preparatoria 1.

Las chicas también salieron del lugar, Brenda y su padre acompañaron a Lorena a su casa mientras que los chicos estaban en casa de Carlos acomodándose para ir a dormir y levantarse temprano para entrenar, Damián estaba muy ansioso, aunque su mente seguía inundad por el enigma de Leonor, realmente sí la quería conocer, pero le daba miedo que no fuese como en su sueño.

Leonor, al llegar a su casa, se encerró en su habitación y se quitó el vestido, un poco de las lágrimas hizo que su maquillaje ligero se batiera y pareciera una especie de mapache mutado, en seguida se puso su pijama y apagó la luz, encendió la laptop y se dejó guiar un poco con las ideas que le habían llegado a la cabeza, el haber ido a una carne asada y haber discutido con Damián por su poca sinceridad y burla hacia ella y hacia sí mismo, ¿de qué se trataba?, Leonor no alcanzó a escribir ni si quiera cinco cuartillas cuando dejó todo , apagó el equipo a la media hora después y se fue a acostar pensando de nuevo en que Miranda estaría molestándola.

Por la mañana, Damián y Leonor se sincronizaron y despertaron a la misma hora con diferencia de algunos pocos minutos, ella, se levantó y se conectó en su laptop a revisar Tumblr y algunas notificaciones en twitter, Damián, despertó a Jack y a Carlos para que salieran desde temprano a entrenar, amaba las mañanas para hacer ejercicio.

Ambos se olvidaron de todo a su alrededor, era un día hermoso, -¡excelente fin de semana!- apareció en los mensajes de ambos, uno por parte de Martín hacia Leonor y el otro de Miranda para Damián.

Leonor Ignoró el mensaje y lo borró en seguida, siguió compartiendo imágenes de su artista favorito. Por la tarde pensaba comprar gomitas enchiladas o algo picosito para leer más libros de Cortázar, quien la inspiraba demasiado, siendo él el factor de su motivación de ser escritora.

Por el contrario, Damián contestó el mensaje de Miranda aunque no lo hizo como frecuentemente lo hace, esta vez le dio prioridad al entrenamiento ya que Carlos se había quejado demasiado por haberse despertado muy temprano para empezar a calentar.

Por la tarde Damián llegó a casa y conectó el teléfono al Wi-Fi, en seguida un mensaje en Messenger le había llegado, nuevamente Miranda le había escrito, pero para una cosa muy peculiar en ella, jamás había organizado nada y esta vez planeaba organizar una reunión de cumpleaños para Damián, que justamente era dentro de un mes y medio. Había un montón de invitados en las listas que revisó.

-Vaya ¡qué tenemos aquí!-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de entusiasmo.

La burbuja de escribiendo apareció en la conversación de él y miranda.

-¿qué te parece Damy (Deimy)?-Escribió Miranda.

-Pues está bien, supongo, nadie había organizado algo para mí desde hace varios años…

-Bueno pues este año quiero que sea diferente.- Miranda escribió rápido, eso aún es más raro en ella, en seguida mandó un emoji con un corazón.

-Okay, gracias Mir… Disculpa tengo que ir a ducharme, te escribo al rato…

-Espera… sólo quiero preguntarte algo…

-Dime- escribió inseguro…

-¿Mañana empieza lo de las competencias de deportes verdad?

-Sí, ¿por?- escribió curioso.

-Ahh solamente quiero desearte suerte, al parecer la competencia está reñida…

\- Lo lograré…- Damián mandó un último emoji y se desconectó.

Llegó la noche, Leonor escuchaba música pop para seguir inspirándose, mañana sería un gran día, ella lo sabía, había algo que la inquietaba, pero no era nada que la preocupara o la hiciera sentir mal, como generalmente pasaba, esta vez esperaba el día de mañana con una sonrisa, así poco a poco que fue quedando dormida.

Por la mañana Leonor se levantó temprano para asistir a sus clases de dibujo y Damián despertó hecho bolas con las sábanas pero ya se sentía listo para la competencia. Se ducharon y perfumaron, ella se puso sus típicas camisas con sus blusas por debajo unos Jeans y unos converse, eran rojos de bota, generalmente ella siempre usaba los negros, los azules, los morados o los blancos. Omitió lo demás.

Damián se puso bermudas azules y una playera sin mangas blanca, empacó su uniforme de kung fu en una pequeña mochila, rápidamente salió de casa para alcanzar a Carlos y a Jack quienes lo esperaban en la parada de autobuses para ir a la escuela en la que competirían. Después de la decisión de Damián, en verdad pensaron que ya no importaba la historia de sueños que tuvo, lo peor de todo es que ya no decía ni una sola palabra de ello, cuando antes, era totalmente distinto, jamás se callaba y ya tenía hartos a sus amigos, aunque encontraban la manera de molestarlo.

Leonor tomó el transporte escolar que justamente pasaba en frente de su casa, al subir al bus, se sentó en los lugares de en medio, se colocó los audífonos y en su celular continuó escribiendo el documento que había trabajado antes. Los chicos de la competencia llegaron a la Preparatoria y se dispersaron un poco para conocer las instalaciones y buscar el gimnasio.

Leonor Subió a los salones de hasta arriba a su clase, habían tres de sus compañeros y compañeras a los que saludó y preguntó por qué habían tan pocos, ellos le contaron que el profesor de Especialización del dibujo había publicado que llegaría tarde, y que revisó los horarios, pasando sus clases hasta en la tarde, Leonor lo tomó con calma y salió a almorzar algo, le escribió a Brenda y a Lorena, desde la fiesta del viernes que no se escribían y no sabía nada de ellas. De almuerzo pidió un emparedado triple con poca mayonesa y cebolla, con poca mostaza y mucha lechuga y jitomate. Parecía más emparedado vegetariano.

Lorena le escribió a Leonor que llegaría más tarde porque le daba flojera llegar temprano y Brenda estaba en el doctor por un mal estar en el estómago e igual llegaría tarde.

Básicamente no importó si se tardarían en llegar o no, lo único que Leonor tenía en la cabeza era el escribir. Por buena o mala suerte, Martín apareció tapándole los ojos, Leonor se asustó.

-Mmm si son ustedes tontas, las asesinaré- rio, Martín la soltó en seguida y a besó en la mejilla, ella se sonrojo demasiado, y no lo miró a la cara.- Lo lamento… creí que eran esas tontas…

-Sí, ya me di cuenta-rio simpatizado y se sentó a un lado de ella- ¿cómo estás?- la saludó normal.

-Aquí perdiendo el tiempo nada más jejeje- Leonor se puso muy nerviosa, su corazón se agitó, pero sabía que debía medir las cosas con Martín.

-Mmm oye, el viernes ya no te vi…- dijo curioso- ¿te pasó algo?, ¿Miranda te molestó de nuevo?- Leonor se incomodó y no dijo nada…

-No, ¿por qué? Sólo me fui a sentar por ahí y ya llegó mi mamá por mí y me fui.

-Emm es que también antier te escribí y no me contestaste... por eso pensé que te habías enojado.

-Para nada- fingió…- oye, tengo clase… ¿nos vemos al rato?

-Claro que sí hermosa- se levantó e imitó el mismo beso de cuando llegó.- Deséame suerte por favor..

-Bye… y suerte- Leonor sonrió y salió corriendo de ahí.

Carlos y Damián iban caminando directamente hacia la cafetería de la escuela y Leonor iba pasando justamente por ahí, Damián se adelantó a comprar un agua mientras Carlos caminaba en la misma dirección. Sin darse cuenta, Leonor chocó con Carlos y le aplastó el emparedado en el torax.

-Oh Diablos, discúlpame, no lo hice con inten…-Ambos se miraron y Carlos sonrió de sorpresa.

-¡¿Leonor!?- La agarró de los hombros, ella se asustó un poco pero también estaba algo contenta de verlo.

-Hola Carlos- Se agarró uno de los mechones y lo pasó atrás de la oreja y sonrió, luego miró la camiseta de Carlos y trató de limpiarla- Diablos Diablos, esto sí que es un desastre, discúlpame, estaba tan distraída…

-No te preocupes, de todos modos me iba a cambiar, ¿oye has visto a Brenda?-Leonor negó con la cabeza.

-Dijo que llegaría a la hora de la competencia- Leonor aclaró

-Mmm entonces hasta la competencia…

-Sí supongo- en ese momento, Damián iba llegando bebiendo su botella de agua.

-¿qué pasa? Te vas a poner de don juan otra vez?- Damián tapó su botella y al reconocer el rostro de Leonor quedó helado, al igual que ella…

-Imposible- Dijeron a coro…

-Jjejejejeje Tenía que ser…-Dijo Carlos.- Mira Damián- ella es Leonor, Leonor, te presento a Damián. Conózcanse, se harán buenos amigos y hasta algo más..

-Pendejo- exclamó Damián.

-Jajaja Sólo quise ayudar pero esto se dio sólo- nos vemos en el gimnasio.

-Yo…a ti… te he visto en sueños... ¿Qué diablos está pasando?-Leonor se impresionó…-debo estar soñando de nuevo ¿verdad?

-Esto es muy raro- aclaró Damián indiferente- pero no debe importar ¿cierto?- Damián pasó de largo empujándola un poco y alcanzó a Carlos. Leonor quedó paralizada, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ella volteo a ver a Damián y el a ella, a lo lejos ella notó un leve sonrojo en su rostro, por lo menos, eso le dio un poco de esperanza.

-¡No puedo creerlo! En verdad existe, él existe… ¿pero será la misma persona?..

Leonor se propuso entonces a insistir en buscar a Damián, este enigma tendía que acabar.

* * *

[1] Categoría libre se refiere a que participarán hombres y mujeres


End file.
